fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KIOD
KIOD is the CW affiliate that serves the Gravity Falls, OR area. It is owned by Sinclair Broadcast Group and broadcasts on channel 11. Syndicated programs airing on KIOD include: Better, Judge Judy, Seinfeld, Friends, The Middle, among others. Station History KIOD signed on the air back on March 1st, 1955 and signed on as an Independent. KIOD remained as an Independent for 40 years until January 16th, 1995 when the newly formed UPN and The WB network's signed on the air. KIOD switched affiliations from Independent to UPN and stayed there until 1998 when KIOD switched affiliations again, this time switching with former The WB affiliate KAZF to become Gravity Fall's newest The WB affiliate. KIOD remained with The WB for 8 years until September 2006 when UPN and The WB ceased to exist and went defunct. KIOD then switched to The CW affiliate and has remained there ever since. Logos UPN KIOD.png|KIOD logo from 1995-1998 wbgf.png|KIOD Logo 1998-2001 News/Station Presentation Newcast Titles *KIOD-TV News (1977-1983; only had news updates then) *Newscap 11 (1983-1986; only had news updates then) *News 11 (1986-1992) *UPN 11 News (1997-1998) *WB 11 News (1998-2006) *KIOD on the Spot News (2006-present) Station Slogans *KIOD-TV, Gravity Falls' Movie Station (1977-1981) *Gravity Falls' Greatest Movie Station (1981-1986) *We Bring Home the Fun (1986-1992) *Your Entertainment Movie Station (1992-1995) *Your Entertainment Station (1995-1997) *We Bring You the News That's Important To You (1997-2003) *Dubba-Dubba-Dubba WB 11 (1998-1999; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *The Best is Yet to Come on WB 11 (1999-2000; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *My Favorite Shows are on WB 11 (2000-2001; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *More People turn to WB 11 Than any other Network (2001-2002; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *WB 11 is Here for Laughs (2002-2003; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *WB 11 is Always On (2003-2004; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Keep Us Laughing on WB 11 (2004-2005; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *The Best Shows are on WB 11 (2005-2006; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Catch the Brightest Stars on WB 11 (2006; localized version of The WB ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to The CW in 2006) *Free to Be CW 11 (2006-2007; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *CW 11, Every Night is Good (2007-2008; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *CW 11, TV to Talk About (2011-2013; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *CW 11, TV Now (2013-2015; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *CW 11, Dare to Defy. (2015-present; localized version of The CW ad campaign) Newscasts Like some CW stations, KIOD has a news department named "KIOD on the Spot". Anchors *Shandra Jimenez *Marco Jimenez Weather *Jackson Williams Reporters *Shandra Jimenez *Jake Smarkez Category:Channel 11 Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Gravity Falls, OR Category:Oregon Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Former independent stations Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former UPN Affiliates Category:Former WB network affiliates